Those Who Ride Dragons
by ChiquitaGoddess
Summary: What Happened to Sirius after he fell throught the veil? When Hermione finds a ritual that could summon him back She Luna Neville Remus and of course Harry just might find out first hand! Pairings: SOC HOC HrOC LLNL RLOC. Manipulate me not Harry, Manipula


Those Who Ride Dragons

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or The Dragon riders of Pern

Pairings: Harry/OC Hermione/OC Neville/Luna Sirius/OC Remus/OC

-Super Harry (sort of) independent manipulate-me-not

-Manipulative dumbledore

-Evil Ron

It was Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and he was spending his afternoon studying with his friends Hermione Neville and Luna. They did this a lot, as they were the outcasts of the school. Luna was in Ravenclaw house she was tall at around 5'7 with shoulder length white blond straight and layered hair with thin golden blond streaks, hazy light blue-grey eyes, and fair skin. She was also very strange, and people resented her for this. It of course didn't help that her father went a bit mad after her mother's death and ran the craziest magazine ever. Neville was intelligent but not very confident it didn't help that he had only a small amount of magic and any spells above 4th year level were difficult for him, he did however have a rare knack for herbology. He was tall and a bit gangly and not muscular at all his straight brown hair reached his ears and he had unremarkable hazel eyes and a clumsy and boyish demeanour. Hermione was a beautiful girl with a curvy figure and long golden-brown wavy hair it was hidden always however by baggy robes she was average height at 5'5 and was a little fleshier than was totally necessary. She was however very clever logical ad intelligent as well as pretty powerful, this is what ostracized her from most of her classmates who thought that she shouldn't be so smart period or that a muggle born witch shouldn't be so powerful. Harry was tallish at around 5'8 due to a sudden growth spurt during the summer he had untameable jet-black hair and piercing green eyes he was very pale and skinny with only a few muscles from playing quidditch. He had a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt that marked him as the boy-who-bloody-wont-die, the saviour of the wizarding world, the insane attention seeking git who has way to many delusions of grandeur you name it he was famous a ridiculed boy expected to be a hero but not allowed to become one. It was then that Harry was interrupted in his musings by a cry from Hermione who was researching old wizarding artefacts by reading an obscure yet detailed book by a crazy rich wizard who dedicated his life to studying strange and powerful magical objects. "Harry there is a ritual here that we can use to pull Sirius out of the veil it says here 'to achieve the goal of resurrecting a body from the veil of death intact and unharmed simply picture the victim and will him/her/it to come to you while chanting the following spell

Black as night erase death from my/our sight

White as light mighty powers make it right

This spell is best preformed with two-three people who know the victim well and two-three people who witnessed the victim walk/fall/be thrown into it. Harry this means that we can get Sirius back if we can sneak into the DoM again because when working with a magical artefact it is best to be within a 5 metre range, but that shouldn't be to hard if we can convince professor lupin to take us" Hermione said all of this extremely quickly and excitedly "when is the soonest we can do the ritual, 'mione?" asked Harry immediately "tomorrow night if we can convince professor lupin" replied Hermione promptly "o.k. I'll get some supplies Hermione can you explain this to Remus and Luna Neville would you be willing to help with the ritual?" Harry asked taking command of the situation "of course Harry" they answered in unison everyone left to prepare little did they know that a certain junior death eater with a major grudge had heard everything and had decided to warn his master.

Remus had readily agreed to help if it meant he got his best friend back so they stood in the dead of night outside the telephone booth at the ministry hurriedly they crowded together and the overly cheerful automated voice of the witch say "welcome to the ministry of magic, please state you name and business" Harry rolled his eyes and said "Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Remus Lupin, here to resurrect Sirius Black" and he rolled his eyes again when she said "thank you and have a pleasant visit" they got into the veil room with only one close encounter with a guard and Hermione began setting up the ritual when they heard 5 stunners shot in quick succession and just as each of them were hit by one they wiped around to see a smirking Draco Malfoy in death eater robes before they fell into the veil only to land unconscious in a tropical forest near a beach.

Luna was the first to awaken she dusted sand off her light blue skirt and robes before searching the surrounding area for anything interesting clues as to where they were she found a short way of a circle of ten eggs two were a lovely golden colour and the rest were speckled in different shades of bronze brown and green the eggs were rock hard to the touch and she figured they were close to hatching but it seemed that their mother had abandoned them so she put them all gently into her skirt before walking the short distance back to the others who were starting to come around. It was soon found that Remus had somehow been reverted to his 16-year-old self and had been cured of his 'furry little problem'

One week later

Harry and the others were getting ready to make for a village the eggs that Luna had found had hatched on day three of their stay and it was a huge surprise for all of them when the eggs turned out to be small draconic creatures each of them impressed two

Luna: gold-blaze

Green-Vida

Hermione: gold-jewel

Green-melli

Harry: bronzes- Flash, fisher

Neville: bronze-klic

Brown-flit

Remus: browns- wolf, howl

They now needed a place to stay and blaze had reported that there was a village with people to the west so they packed up conjuring enough food for themselves and the dragonets

For one week then heading out not knowing when they'd reach the village but not wanting to take the risk of a muggle seeing them conjure the food that they needed plus it was extremely hard to do magic here for some reason the land wasn't as magic saturated as their former home this Remus said was good exercise for their magical cores it would increase their power levels at home if they could get back but so far no one could manage anything above conjuring without passing out.

They arrived at the village three days later and found it was a place called Ista hold and that they were holding a gather (whatever that was) and that somebody was coming to search for something for the queens (whatever that meant) that it was Ramoth's largest clutch (whoever that was) and that they were thinking of settling a Weyr on the new continent (whatever that meant) it was supposedly a very exciting event. Harry and the others besides Remus after hearing the type of names of the people of this strange place had changed their names and after calling each other by them for the week before the gather they had grown used to referring to themselves and each other by their new names.

Harry- Jamry

Neville- Neran

Hermione-Miana

Luna-Alena

S'rius was at the Ista gather on search with his brown Galith he had fallen through the veil and been searched out of Bendan hold and put on the sands to impress his life partner he had been so surprised when he had fallen through the veil and found himself to be only sixteen turns of age now after two years with Galith and he were able to fight thread go on search (something Galith was particularly good at) and be a true dragon pair. He had heard the rumours flying around the Weyr that Lessa and F'lar were going to start another Weyr as soon as there were two available junior queens these rumours seemed proven when Ramoth laid two queen eggs it was unheard of every one took this to be a good omen much good had happened in the years he had been on Pern Brekke had reimpressed this time a green unexpectedly at Galith's hatching and she and F'nor had a spectacular first flight Brekke had at first been scared stiff but nothing went wrong and Canth caught her green Whiseth the pair couldn't be happier. He glance at his partner on this little excursion Donna and her green Listath whom he had secretly fallen in love with after many searches done together she was smart and beautiful with golden- red hair and sparkling brown eyes she was short but not overly so and curvy but again not overly so she had bronzy skin from a life of hard labour in the sun and was downright sexy in S'rius' humble opinion and he was going to try his best to catch her just like Galith was going to catch her Listath who had no objections at all to the attention being lavished upon her by Galith but Donna had ever maintained that barrier that kept their friendship from progressing into more and he was reluctant to try and breach these barriers lest it destroy the good friendship they had that was what had happened with Ara and he couldn't stand the rejection again _ask her to dance_ urged his brown. He shrugged slightly and then the harpers began to play a simple partner dance that he knew "hey Donna lets dance" he said smiling and holding out his hand she just laughed and took it and he led her onto the dance floor they danced for awhile before dropping heavily down onto their seats breathing hard from the exercise then S'rius saw a face he was sure he would never see again it was the face of one Harry Potter "Shards" he said before fainting. "S'rius, are you O.K.," asked Donna when she saw S'rius fall out of his chair "S'rius, S'RIUS" she called shaking him gently on the heights Galith bugled his distress and her own Listath cried her own worry over the fallen rider their eyes whiling abnormally fast and slowly turning a yellow colour _we attempt to wake S'rius _said her green in her mind and after a couple of minutes she heard a familiar voice mumble "alright Molly I'm getting up no need to shout" then he sleepily muttered "if that was Ernie I'm suing the Knight Bus" then he opened his eyes to see Donna's face and shot up "huh, whuh, what happened" he asked "you fainted" said Donna simply before slapping him "ow what was that for" asked S'rius "for scaring me half to death shards S'rius what in the name of Faranth did you see" asked Donna obviously upset "I saw my dead best friend's son who shouldn't even be on Pern much less at a gather" he said Donna looked confused but didn't have time to question him further cause at that moment Listath interrupted _we have found five candidates 3 male two female_ the two dragons projected the image of a small clearing on the outskirts of the gather area and their riders quickly came to that spot where S'rius promptly fainted again as it was not only Harry but Luna, Hermione, Remus, and Neville here on Pern at the Istan gather being searched. Donna saw S'rius go down…again and sighed before saying out loud "Listath, can you and Galith wake him please" and S'rius shot up with a startled exclamation "there's really no need to yell Galith" he said glaring in the general direction of the heights. At this point all the commotion had caught the attention of the occupants of the clearing who all went to see what all the fuss was about "excuse me, do you two need any help" asked Neran carefully "no thank you we don't need help but we do need you to come with us you have been searched for Bendan Weyr I am greenrider Donna this is brownrider…" she started to introduce herself and her search partner when she heard three incredulous shouts of "Sirius!" S'rius picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off before saying "umm… hi Harry, Remus, Hermione, Neville and Luna" before he was roughly embraced by three of the five candidates while the other two looked on in amazement she cleared her throat "hem hem" and all the candidates whipped around with looks of shock and horror on their faces she ignored them in favour of sweetly saying in the tone of voice she learnt from Lessa "S'rius is there something you would like to tell me" S'rius looked very afraid and took a couple of steps backwards "umm… yes you know you sound uncannily like our dear Weyrwoman when you do that" the candidates looked confused as S'rius began to back away from the woman 'what's a weyrwoman'…

Cliffhanger… yeah o.k it's a really bad one but whatever floats your boat!

Please Review!

No seriously!

Like now!


End file.
